Ash und Misty
by Earth Magician
Summary: Ash muss Misty retten


1 Ash und Misty  
  
  
  
2 Es war ein normaler Tag für Ash und Co.. Die Sonne schien und sie waren glücklich.  
  
Misty und Ash stahlen heimliche blicke auf einander zu. Pikachu sah es mal und viel um vor lachen. Deshalb machten sie eine kleine Pause. Pikachu kicherte immer wieder: „Pika Pi Pika, Pikachu Pi Pi Pi Pi (Ash und Misty, verliebt Ha Ha Ha Ha)!"  
  
Ash sagte nach einer weile: „ Komm Pikachu geh in dein Pokéball dort kannst du dich auszuruhen und dich über was auch immer totlachen."  
  
Pikachu gab ein schrilles: „Pi (Nein)!" Von sich. Dann hielt er sich an Ash fest.  
  
Alle lachten und Pikachu kicherte auch ein wenig mit. Misty lächelte Tracy an. „Wieso sagst du nichts Tracy?" „Also, mich kümmert es was Pikachu gesagt hat. Ash hast du es verstanden?" „Ja, aber ich verrate es nicht! Ächibäch Misty!"„Oh du treibst mich noch in den Wahnsinn!" Sie rannte ihn nach, und Ash rannte weg. Er dachte: Jedenfalls habe ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Am Ende war Misty kaputt und Ash lief zum Rastplatz zurück. Da war das essen fertig und Tracy ging los und, half Misty zurück. Misty war ganz fix und fertig. Sie plumpste sich hin und begann zu essen. Man merkte, dass sie ganz sauer war. Pikachu machte einen Witz über sie und Ash, er drehte sich zu Pikachu um und sagte: „Pikachu lass, dass ein für alle mal! Verstanden?" „Pika Pi (Na gut)." Team Rocket war in der nähe und dachten: Ja nur noch ein paar schritte. Da sagte Ash leise zu Pikachu: „Schau da Äpfel. Komm pflücken wir ein paar die tue ich dann in mein Rucksack und, wir können immer etwas essen wen wir wollen. Wie wäre es denn?" „Pika (Ja)." „Oh nein Ash und Pikachu gehen weg von der Falle." ,meinte Jessy. „Darüber," meint James, „sollten wir uns keine sorgen machen. Ich habe das mir gedacht. Deshalb habe ich eine zweite falle gebaut." „Genial!" meinten die anderen aus dem Team. Misty und Tracy fielen in der falle rein. Ash kehrte zurück, nur in ein Netz gefangen zu werden. „Heh Pikachu benutze Nagen." Da kamen sie durch das Netz. Ash benutze seinen Körper um Pikachu aufzufangen. In der Zwischenzeit war, dass Loch viel tiefer. Es gab da auch verschiedene Böden es war schon 20m. tief. Team Rocket half Misty und Tracy raus, dann nahmen Miauzi und Co. die beiden gefangen. Als Ash dorthin kam waren sie bereit seine Freunde in dem Loch zu werfen. „Hört sofort damit auf oder wollt ihr euch etwa mit jemand anlegen der 5mal in der Indigo Liga, 6mal in der Orange Liga und gegen die Elite Vier gewonnen hat?"„Ja, dass wollen wir. Wir haben auch neue Pokémon. Also, lass uns Kämpfen.„Los Glurak! Zeigen wir es ihnen dass man sich nicht mit uns anlegt!" „Glurak! Glu Glurak Glurak Glu (Ja Ash! Danke das du mich, anstatt Turtok gewählt hast)!" „Los Quapsel!"„Glurak Kratzer!" Quapsel war KO. Einer nach dem anderen waren besiegt. Dadurch gewann Ash und Team Rocket flüchtete von ihn. Misty und Tracy wurden dadurch auch gerettet. Aber Team Rocket tauchte wieder auf und schubsten sie darein zum Glück war Bisaflor schon draußen und benutze Rankenhieb. Ash flüsterte ihn etwas zu deshalb wie seine Anweisungen waren, landete Misty mit Togepi wie aus Zufall in Ashs Armen. Misty wurde Purpur rot und Tracy lachte. Danach ging Tracy in den Wald und zeichnete ein paar Pokémon während Ash, (Er war mit kochen dran) Suppe kochte. Er sprach ein wenig mit Misty. Nach eine weile sagte er verlegen: „Ich möchte dir etwas sagen Misty. Ich uh Liebe dich."„Ich liebe dich auch Ash. Aber ich war zu verlegen um es zu sagen."„Wirklich? Ich auch. Aber heute habe ich gelernt, dass man offen und ehrlich mit seinen Gefühlen sein muss. Sonst erreicht man nichts in der Liebe."„Du hast vollkommen recht Ash." Als Tracy zurück kam war die Suppe fertig und, Ash und Misty küssten! Ohne sie zu nerven machte er eine Zeichnung davon. Als er fertig war merkten ihn Ash und Misty erst. Sie waren echt dunkel rot. Die anderen lachten. Ash war ja fast16 Jahre alt jetzt und bei Misty dauerte es noch ein paar Monate. Misty war ja 6 Monaten jünger als er. Noch ein paar Jahre und sie könnten sogar heiraten wenn sie wollen. Was wird wohl passieren? Eines bin ich mir ganz sicher. Ash schuldet Misty noch ein Fahrrad und die beiden werden Hals und Kragen für einander riskieren.  
  
Ende. Aber wie lange bleibt das? 


End file.
